The 9th Annual Hunger Games(read this one)
by Sparkle duck3
Summary: Find out what happens to mags when se gets reaped
1. Chapter 1

**hi my fellow hunger games fangirls! I'm sorry for making two of these! One I wasn't finished with yet and was a draft and copy and pasted it! Sorry! Please read this one because this is the one I will be adding chapters ti. Just ignore the other story. Thank you! This is a story about mags so enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

MAGS P.O.V

/District four\

I didn't want to get out of bed today. I dread today. Today was the day of the reap. I had to put my name in 52 times because I need tesserae. My brother, Markus, who is 17 and mostly my sister, Mazie, who is 11 need it desperately. Mazie is very sick with the flog. It's a terrible disease in district four. We are pretty sure she got it when she got locked into the "safety tower" for a week with half a breadstick a day. My mother dislikes everyone. She never trusts anyone. When my dad got killed by the head

peacekeeper ,Shemone, it put her in shock. My dad was a very good man. My mother used to be like that too but now she never talks to me. It's just Mazie, Markus and I. At least we don't live in 10. They are really poor. I heard that they get starve to death and rarely even get a bread stick! That's sad. I at least get a chicken leg or wing and a few bread sticks each meal. "Come on Mags we are going to be late" Markus yells from his

room. His room is directly across from mine. My room is a sea green and yellow with multicolored fish scattered. Markus's room is a blue with red coral on the bottoms. He really likes to paint, and he's good at it too. He painted his room and my room. He takes a painting class outside of school and on school. I wish that I could paint like him. He is so creative and gets straight A's every school section. I like to sing. I was selected to sing in the district 4 choir. The head singer is 17 and about to turn 18.18 is when you

retire then go into the 19-30 group. I am 15 so I have a few more years. When she does retire, I will surely be the head singer. The head singer gets to sing solos and really hard parts. I get dressed in a dress Mazie picked out for me. It was a flappy salmon dress with an aqua belt and light brown leggings and brown formal boots. Mazie did my hair in a braid bun with a few strips hanging down where if I had bangs, they would be right there. I look too pretty I think to myself. "You look perfect" Mazie compliments me. "Thank you, Mazie" I thank her. "Please go drink some water, you look

pale" I ask her. She walks out with a smirk. I look myself in the mirror. I whisper to myself "One day, there will be no hunger games. One day, people will not boss me around. One day there will be no peacekeepers. And most certainly one day I will be completely free". Free. It runs through my mind like when Mereope runs his fingers through my hair. Mereope is my boyfriend. He is so beautiful. I remember the first day I met him. It was a beautiful sunny day by the beach. I was lying down, getting some raise when a boy kicked sand into my mouth. I was about to yell at him but then I looked up. He quickly apologized and helped me up. He was playing volleyball with his

friends and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Then after getting to know each other he asked me out. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him. I walk over to my shelf and look at my photo album. My best friends standing there smiling along with me. I am not the super popular girls but I am pretty popular. I am friends with the populars but not best friends. My two best friends are named Jacqimine and Nikkia. If I go into the hunger games I will really miss them. But what are my chances of being the "lucky one"? I walk out humming one if my choir songs. I knock on Mazie's door. "Mazie, we are leaving I will see you when we get back" I told

her through the door. "Ok good luck" she answers back I walk out to the kitchen and see Markus eating a ham sandwich. "Markus! What are you doing? We have to be there in 5 minutes!" I yell. "I was hungry" Markus responded with a mouth full of cheese, bread and ham. "Come on, crazy" I tell him and swing my purse around my shoulder. Dang it. I forgot you can bring anything with you to the reaping. I slip it off my arm and walk out the door with Markus following me. _ We live close to the square so we walk there. It's not like we have a car. When we get to the square, there are only about 100

or so people there. The rest pile behind us when we get in line to be identified. When my finger gets pricked I say goodbye to Markus and head over to where all of the 15 year olds were standing. After a few minutes of waiting and talking to Jacqimine and Nikkia I hear a microphone click on. "Hello,hello" I hear the escort named Rosalina tell the crowd. "Welcome to the 9th annual Hunger Games! Who is excited because I know I am!" Rosalina's voice booms into the microphone. Silence. "Ok let's start" she said

weirdly, breaking the awkward silence. "Ladies first". She put her hand in the clear glass bowl and grabbed a yellow and black card. I felt bad for that lucky someone, who's name was written on the card. I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't say anyone that I had a close relationship with. Rosalina's mouth opened.

"Mags Cohen".

**ooo mags! I feel bad for you. R&R**


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Hey all fan girls AND fanboys. I'm sorry for not including you last time. I was just getting frustrated with my phone so I did a short note. But I love seeing reviews for my stories so when you read PLEASEEEE review!;) Thank you Happy Turtle(love you so much BFF)Sapphire(BFF love you)for reviewing! Your the best! Enjoy the next chapter all of you!:)**

Disclaimer _MAGS P.O.V _

_"Mags Cohen" _

_"Mags Cohen" _

_"Mags Cohen"_

Rosalina's capital accent was burned into my brain. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. My voice in my head told me. I sucked in my breath and walked toward the justice building, onto stage. When I looked down I saw Jacqimine and Nikkia tearing up. I also saw Mereope. But he wasn't crying. He was doing the opposite. He was laughing. Laughing along with his stupid friends. Laughing at me. Why? Did I look bad? No. I looked perfect. "And now with the boys" Rosalina told the crowd. She grabbed another yellow and black card. "Lox Fark" she exclaimed. I don't know him at

all. All I know is that he sounds like a nerd. When he walks up to stage I notice that he is a nerd. He is wearing thick lens on his glasses. "Come on you two, Shake hands" I stumbled across the stage carelessly. Lox stuck out his hand. I wrinkled my nose and shook it real quick. Immediately after we shook hands, peacekeepers drove us away into the justice building. I got locked into a pale yellow room with a wooden door. Then I started to freak. I started crying, bursting tears out if my eyes. Then the wooden door quickly opened and I saw Jacqimine and Nikkia. They both hugged me and started to

tear up. "Mags, you have to win!" Nikkia told me. I was already put under pressure and now they are expecting me to win? "I will miss you so much. I know you can do it. You have to win!" Jacqimine didn't have one look of doubt on her face and neither did Nikkia. I hugged them tight again. "I will try my best girls. And If I die in that arena, we are still best friends for ever" I swallowed and a single tear dripped down my face, leaving a trail of salty wetness. A peacekeeper burst opened the door and dragged them out. Before slamming the door Markus and Mazie walked in. "Where's mom?" I ask. "She isn't here. We told her to come but she just kept staring at the wall" Mazie

coughed. "We are sorry, Mags" Markus exclaimed. "No it's not your falt. I will miss you guys so much. I will be thinking about you the whole time" I get out. I feel as if I am going to burst. Mazie gives me a hug and whispers "I know you can do it". Next Markus gives me an even bigger hug and tells me "I believe in you. Your strong and smart. You can win. I need you to stay strong and fight until the end". "But I will have to kill people-" "Maybe but it's not so bad. It's like killing a bug. Life goes on. That's the way it is". Then the peacekeeper pulled them out of the room and slammed the door in my face. After waiting for what felt like forever, a women in a lime green shirt and black-as-

the-night hair walked in. "Come on, were going to the train" she casually said and stepped out of the room with her 5 inch heels. I walk out with my head held high. I just kept thinking about what Markus said. "_It's like killing a bug. Life goes on. That's the way it is". _I slowly step into the train looking back real quick then turning my back towards district 4. I take one last big whiff of the salty-sea smell of my district. I will miss this place. I fully walk into the train and the door closed immediately behind me. I slowly begin to walk towards a seat and quickly sit down. I am sitting alone tapping on the scarlet table cloth, when Rosalina walks into the room with her 10 inch wedge boots

and her long red hair flowing down all the way to her thigh. "Hello, Mags" she greets me. "Hello" I respond and take a croissant from the silver platter to the left of me. "Yes Mags, do eat up, you have a long, busy day tomorrow!" She said excitedly and shakes

her wrists in the air. I quietly move myself into the next train car. The doors moved without me even pushing them. I almost hit my head against the gold crusted paint on them. I was not making a very good start.

**Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism! Tell me if I'm doing something wrong:) the little mistakes make a big difference! Thank you**

**~Sparkle Duck3 0ut**


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Hello guys! Thank you again happyturtle4444! For reviewing! If you guys like maximum ride she makes an amazing story! **

**This chapter sums up who she meets, who her mentor(s) are and relations between them!;)**

**And I'm sorry for not updating in a while I have been busy.**

**Don't forget to review please!:):);)**

* * *

MAGS P.O.V

I walked unstably into the car and saw a man with dirty blonde hair and a navy blue shirt. He had shining green-hazel eyes and was wearing a dark green shorts.

Then I saw the girl with the dark-as-the-night hair sitting next to him, eating a fruit pastry.

"Hello" the women said as I sat down cautiously.

"Hello" I responded back.

"My name is Lillia and I am one of your mentors".

"Nice to meet you Lilla. My name is Mags".

"I know sweetie I saw your reaping. You handled it very well!".

"Thank you".

The man just kept playing with his food. Lilla walked out of the car to go get some coffee, so I was all alone with who ever that guy was.

"Hello" I wait for him to talk to me.

"Don't talk to me" he finally asked me but it didn't sound like a request. It sounded like an order.

"Why not?"

No answer. I caught another glance if his face. It looked familiar.

Then it came to me.

Peter Locksmith.

He won the games three years back. He was very young. 14 to be precise.

He was district 4s first volunteer and he volunteered for his 12 year old sister who got reaped. He was frightened that he had to kill so many people. So he went into the arena and did what he had to do. He won and was set off when his little sister was murdered by a peacekeeper that snow sent. I heard that he tried to kill snow and almost got away with it. Almost...

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister" I managed to get out.

"Why do you care, your just another tribute they bring in every year and kill".

"I'll have you know i intend on winning" I told him.

"Yeah, well that's what everyone says but you know what, no one does".

"Whatever", I walk out of the car without another word. I hope I get Lilla as a mentor and not Peter.

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

I walk through the car and I see a long narrow hallway. I looked down at my key card that Rosalina have to me earlier. The card said 339 on it. I looked down the hallway and saw a door that said 330 on it. I walked down the rest of hallway and stopped at he number 339. I placed the card on the slot and it beeped and opened.

I walked into the most beautiful room I have ever seen. It had light blue wallpaper, dimmer lights, aqua bed sheets with dark blue fish and yellow seahorses, a blue couch connected to the window. I sat down on my bed and breathed lightly. I tried to think positively about the games and how they are sometimes good for people. Nothing came to my mind though because there is absolutely nothing good about the games. Tributes murdering other tributes. That did no good. I think it made me feel even worse. I decided to stop thinking.

I walked over to the window looking at the blue horizon of the ocean passing by. A glance of home. I capture it in my mind as if it might be my last.

* * *

**I know that was a very short chapter sorry but the next one should be coming soon.**


	4. Authors note 1

Hello everyone!

Sorry this isn't a new chapter:(((((

I have had SOOOO much home work;((((. So when school is done(11 days!) I will have a new chapter up and every Wednesday and Friday I will publish a new chapter of ANY story for the WHOLE SUMMER! I have a new divergent story coming so I hope you guys will read it too.

So thanks you so much for waiting patiently! I love you all, readers!


End file.
